This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Ser. No. 13/162,414 filed Jun. 16, 2011, the specification of which is incorporated in its entirety herein. U.S. Ser. No. 13/162,414 is a utility application claiming priority to U.S. Ser. No. 61/355,403 filed Jun. 16, 2010, the specification of which is also incorporated in its entirety herein.
The present invention pertains to mops. More particularly, the present invention pertains to mops augmented with tools and accessories.
The need for mops with enhanced scrubbing surfaces for certain cleaning applications has been recognized and addressed in various situations. This has resulting in the development of many mop accessories. One such device is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,464 to Williams et al. While this device has merit, use of the device has been limited, due in part to the difficulty of effective integration of the device into the associated mop unit to provide an integrated surface scrubbing and cleaning tool.
Thus it would be desirable to provide a mop device with a surface scrubbing positively and effectively integrated therewith. It is also desirable to provide a scrubbing apparatus that can be effectively integrated with a mop unit to enhance surface scrubbing action.